Ask The Sues
by PinkyKupkake
Summary: An interactive fic with a twist! Read and leave a review? : please don't take any offense with this, we love reading girl on the island stories, we just wanted to be creative with our interactive story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! We're big fans of LOTF and we noticed how popular "write to the boys" stories are. So, we've decided to write our own interactive fic - with a twist! Instead of writing to the boys, you'll be writing to their girlfriends - all of whom are Mary Sues! Please know that we're not trying to offend anyone, but we just want to have a little fun with the 'girl on the island' stories. We hope you enjoy the story - and hope to see you writing soon!

Here's how it will work. We've got four Mary Sues. One for Ralph, one for Jack, one for Simon, and one for Roger. Let's go ahead and introduce them to you.

First up is Skylarette Winter Grace. She's Jack's girlfriend. Skylarette - as her last name will tell you - is a graceful dancer. She's shy and sweet, but will stand up for herself if she has to.

Skylarette: I guess so...

Well, Sky-Sky, we know exactly how you are.

Skylarette: Hey, don't you dare call me Sk-

Moving on!

Next up we have Daisy Rose May. She's Ralph's girlfriend. She loves singing, and has long, shiny, curly brown hair.

Daisy: It's chestnut brown, actually.

Okay, Daisy. Whatever you say.

Daisy: And what about my eyes? You left out the part about my eyes.

-_- And she's got blue eyes.

Daisy: cough

Robin's egg blue eyes that sparkle like the sea.

As you can see, she has quite a bit of an ego-

Daisy: What did you just say?

I mean, she's very proud of her looks. She's the perfect match for Ralph, isn't she?

Daisy: I already knew that.

We know, Daisy, we know.

Next is Simon's girlfriend, Sapphire Lacey Summers. She's very quiet and withdrawn, much like Simon himself. She's a fantastic writer, and she also enjoys reading.

Come on, Sapphire. Don't you want to introduce yourself?

Sapphire: ...hmm?

She's not a talker. Now, Sapphie, put that book down and tell us a little about yourself.

Sapphire: No, I'm reading.

Come on. At least tell us about the book!

Sapphire: ...It's none of your business!

It's her diary. Please tell us a little about what you write?

Sapphire: ...

She's ignoring us. Ah well. ;(

Last, we have Nora Riley Gold, Roger's girlfriend. Nora loves to pick fights, especially when she knows she's going to win. We're pretty sure she could beat Roger up - but she won't, because she loves him. Right?

Wanna say hi to the readers, Nora?

Nora: What? Go away.

Come on. Just say hello.

Nora: I don't like you, shut up.

At least wave, maybe?

Nora: No, I don't feel like it. Can I leave now?

I guess so. :/

So there you have our girls. Go ahead and ask them any questions you may have. It can be anything, about the boys, about them being Sues, about LOTF in general, just anything. We'd be totally thrilled if you reviewed. Also, feel free to let us know if this is a stupid idea and if we should continue or not. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! We're SOOOO excited that you've reviewed our story. We'll let the girls answer their questions right now. (P.S. We will definitely give the girls a one-shot at some point!)

-

Daisy: Okay you guys, we've got some questions!

Skylarette: Yay! I think I'll-

Nora: Shut up, ballerina, I'll answer i-

Daisy: No you won't! I'll answer it first. Let's see... "What do you all think of each other?"

Nora: Let's just make it short and sweet...they're all wimps.

Skylarette: How is that sweet?

Nora: Sorry. Truth hurts sometimes.

Daisy: Nora, be quiet. What do you think, Sapphire?

Sapphire: Um...I'd prefer not to say.

Nora: See, exactly what I mean. None of you have any guts.

Daisy: You like me, though, right?

Nora: No.

Skylarette: Moving on now! "And who would win in a fight, Roger's girlfriend, or Jack's?"

Nora: Do we even need to answer that one? I think it's pretty obvious.

Skylarette: Of course it would be me.

Nora: No, you idiot. It would be me.

Skylarette: Come on. Isn't it obvious?

Sapphire: Stop fighting, please.

Nora: Shut up! You don't know anything about fighting.

Skylarette: Leave her alone.

Nora: Oh, stick up for the shy girl, huh? My point exactly. You have too much compassion to win in a fight against me.

Daisy: Hey, I have an idea! How about Sapphire and I take a vote on who would win?

Sapphire: Yeah, I'll pass on that one. I'll be dead in a matter of seconds regardless of who I vote for.

Skylarette: No, you won't.

Nora: Yes, she will. Especially since her boyfriend is too much of a baby to save her.

Daisy: OOOooOOOoooooh...you feel that ice burn, Sapface? You gonna beat her up?

Sapphire: No, but I'll beat you up if you call me that again.

Nora: At least you save your compassion for the people that deserve it.

Daisy: Did you hear that one, Sky-Sky?

Skylarette: ...Let's move to the next question.

Nora: Okay, give me that. "How did all of you meet your boyfriends?"

Sapphire: I met Simon when I was writing at the library...

Nora: Figures.

Daisy: Shut up and let her finish!

Sapphire: *gets up and takes her diary into a different room*

Skylarette: Girl's got a temper.

Nora: Just like your boyfriend.

Skylarette: I wouldn't be talking if I were you.

Nora: Well, that's too bad, isn't it? I met Roger when I joined the hunter group. I didn't like him at first, but he made me like him. Somehow.

Skylarette: Pfft. I met Jack as soon as I got on the island. I'm pretty sure I woke up about ten feet away from him, at least. I helped him find all the other choir kids.

Daisy: That's nice, but what about me? Ralph and I were best friends since we were little. We totally knew we were going to be a couple.

Nora: *rolls her eyes* Of course you did.

Skylarette: Nora, stop.

Nora: No.

Daisy: Whatever. Let's read the next-

Sapphire: walks back in

Daisy: -question. "What type of Sue would you each be described as?" Wait, what's a Sue again?

Nora: Sounds like a girl who spends all her spare time at a library. Like someone else I could name.

Daisy: But isn't that like, a good thing? It's how she met Simon!

Nora: *rolls eyes*

Skylarette: All it means is that she has no social life. Like Simon.

Sapphire: Simon has a social life. He's friends with Ralph.

Skylarette: Ralph just feels sorry for him. 'Cause he's too sugary sweet.

Daisy: Like me! *giggles*

Nora: Don't make me hit you.

Daisy: That's mean.

Sapphire: That's because she is mean. Like Roger.

Nora: Roger's not mean.

Skylarette: Yes he is.

Daisy: Stop. Just stop talking. Anyway, to answer that question, we don't know what Sues are. I feel so bad that we couldn't answer...

Nora: Oh, shut up. Let's just move on and get this over with. I need to get out of here.

Daisy: Fine! Next question. "Where's Piggy's Mary Sue?" Oh my GOSH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT A MARY SUE IS! STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IT! *screams*

Nora: * snort*

Sapphire: ...I guess you mean his girlfriend? Um, Piggy doesn't like anyone that I know of.

Skylarette: Sure he does. He liked Daisy.

Daisy: EWWWW! Don't make me remember that big fat smelly nerd!

Nora: Oh, your poor sensibilities. I wish I could say that I'd beat up any girl that would date Piggy, because she's so stupid - but, nobody wants to date him, SOO...

Skylarette: Don't you remember that time when you told me you liked him? But he turned you down because you were mean?

Nora: Shut up! Just- shut up!

Daisy: Oooooh! Someone's got a crush on PIggy!

Nora: *hits Daisy*

Daisy: Ow! Stop!

Nora: I told you if you didn't shut up you'd be sorry!

Daisy: I'm telling Ralph you did that!

Nora: Why? For what purpose? So I can beat him up too?

Daisy: No, so he can beat YOU up!

Sapphire: Guys, stop.

Daisy: Listen to her! She knows what she's talking about.

Skylarette: Seriously. Stop picking fights with people.

Nora: You guys are a bunch of goody two-shoes.

Skylarette: Whatever. Let's see the next question. "Nora, you say you could beat up Roger. Prove it."

Daisy: OoooOOOOOoooh

Sapphire: Please, let's not fight.

Nora: Oh, shut it Sapphire. You've been hanging around Simon too much.

Sapphire: I'd rather hang around him than your stupid boyfriend!

Nora: My "stupid" boyfriend could beat your boyfriend up in two seconds!

Sapphire: And you're proud of that?

Skylarette: Shut up! Just answer the question, Nora!

Skylarette: Shut up! Just answer the question, Nora!

Nora: How would I prove it?

Skylarette: By beating him up.

Nora: No thank you.

Daisy. Awww. She won't do it cause she looooooovessss himmmmmm!

Daisy: Quit pressuring her. She doesn't have to beat him up if she doesn't want to.

Skylarette: She can't.

Nora: Stop it! Just stop it! You three are such idiots! I hate you all! Moving on to the next question!

Skylarette: whispered to Daisy That means that Roger can beat her up.

Nora: I heard that!

Daisy: Moving on! This one's for you, Sapphire. It says: "Sapphire, Y U NO TELL US BOUT WHAT YOU WRITE?"

Sapphire: Seriously, despicable grammar.

Nora: *squinting at the question* Why? It's not that bad. No misspellings.

Sapphire: * looking at Daisy* She's not serious, is she?

Daisy: I think she is.

Sapphire: Anyway, I write-

Nora: She probably writes love poems about her precious Simon.

Sapphire: It's my question, are you going to let me answer it or not.

Nora: All you're going to do is say something stupid.

Sapphire: *quietly * All I was going to say was that I write about private stuff.

Daisy: So you mean, like, you write about ninjas and stuff?

Sapphire: What...where did you even get that idea?

Daisy: You said it was a secret.

Sapphire: No, I said it was private.

Daisy: Same thing.

Skylarette: Wow, awkward.

Nora: No kidding.

Sapphire: I'm leaving now, guys. I need to get to-

Nora: The library?

Sapphire: You know what? I'm just...I just...wanders out of the room mumbling about Nora

Skylarette: Yeah, I'm leaving too. I'm meeting-

Nora: Jack?

Skylarette: Didn't anyone ever tell you not to interrupt?

Nora: No.

Skylarette: Whatever. Bye. *Leaves*

Daisy: Well, that leaves you and me. Wanna go hang out?

Nora: Yeah, no, I'll pass.

A/N: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! We had lots of fun writing it :D Please, please, by all means, leave more questions or comments for our lovely group of girls. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! We're excited to see even more reviews for our story. We love getting new questions for the girls!

So, enjoy the next chapter!

Daisy: Oh em gee, you guys. Guess what?

Nora: *monotonously* What.

Daisy: We have more questions!

Skylarette: Oh goody!

Nora: You can say that again.

Sapphire: ...

Daisy: So, here's one of our new questions... "What do you think of flirting? Do you flirt with your man?" Well, how do you even keep a boyfriend if you don't flirt with him?

Sapphire: Well-

Daisy: You weren't supposed to answer that. Anyway, I LOVE flirting with Ralph. He's SOOO cute.

Sapphire: I'm already dating Simon. Why do I need to flirt with him?

Skylarette: *to Daisy and Nora* I don't think she really understands the concept of flirting.

Nora: Poor baby. She's too innocent.

Sapphire: Hey! I'm not in-

Skylarette: I flirt with Jack, I guess.

Nora: Oh, what does that involve? Cooking pig meat together?

Skylarette: Oh, you know, we go on dates, we go see movies, we hold hands...

Nora: Eugh. Anyway, I don't flirt with Roger. I think I'd punch him if he tried to take me to a movie.

Daisy: But then, like, how are you guys even together?

Sapphire: True. If you don't really hang ou-

Nora: Shut up!

Skylarette: No, you shut up! What do you do together?

Nora: It's not like we never hang out. I mean-

Daisy: Yeah, but you guys are hardly ever together!

Nora: You know, contrary to your beliefs, you don't have to be a giggly girly-girl to have a real relationship.

Daisy: But you have to DO things together! I mean, come on. Seriously!

Sapphire: Simon always takes me-

Nora: Shut up, Sapphire. Nobody cares about what you have to say.

Daisy: Oh, I do! I do! Tell me! I care!

Sapphire: Well, sometimes we go out to the forest and we just look at all the trees, and we watch the little bugs and lizards and animals go by, and-

Nora: Oh wow, isn't that just romantic. Now tell us about the rainbows and the unicorn puppies.

Skylarette: Seriously, Nora, when are you going to quit?

Daisy: But - oh my gosh - Sapphire, that is SO cute! I wish RALPH would do that for me.

Nora: You can't be serious.

Sapphire: Well, it is-

Skylarette: If we keep this conversation on, Nora's just going to keep being rude.

Nora: :-/

Sapphire: Just for the record, there are no such things as unicorn puppies. Either unicorns or puppies. Not both.

Nora: I would kill Roger if he took me into a freaking forest to look at lizards.

Sapphire: You. Are. So. Mean.

Nora: I know, thanks.

Daisy: Whatever. Next question. Let's move on. It says we're supposed to react to one word... "Sex."

Sapphire: *stares blankly at the writing* What in the world is-

Daisy: Nothing! Nothing. Don't worry about it, Saph.

Skylarette: Uh...I really don't know if I want to respond to that. Can't really answer that with a littlun in the room.

Sapphire: I'm not a littlun! I can take care of myself!

Nora: Yet you don't know what it is.

Sapphire: What what is?

Nora: Oh, never mind.

Nora: Yeah, I can't say that I want to respond to that either.

Sapphire: Seriously guys. What are you talking about?

Skylarette: We said not to worry about it, so shut up. Don't you have somewhere to be?

Nora: I know I do.

Daisy: Where, with Roger? Who you don't even hang out with?

Nora: No, my fist needs to get ready for a date with your face.

Daisy: Oh, I'm so scared!

Skylarette: Can't even take five minutes to stop being so violent, can you, Nora?

Nora: Not with the likes of you around.

Sapphire: Wait, seriously though, what is it?

Skylarette: Sapphire, *drop it.*

Sapphire: Eep. Okay.

Daisy: Hey guys, we should go on a double date sometime.

Nora: Except there's four of us, stupid.

Daisy: A quadruple date?

Nora: *rolls eyes* Make it a triple date, cause I'm not going.

Daisy: What if Roger wants to go?

Nora: You think he wants to hang around with you losers and your pathetic excuses for boyfriends?

Skylarette: No. And I particularly don't want to be around him.

Daisy: Ralph says that Roger smells like old socks.

Sapphire: ...not joining in on this...

Nora: And I say that you're all a bunch of losers.

Sapphire: Hey, I'm not a loser!

Nora: *snort* Says the baby.

Daisy: Um, well, I think we'd have a better time without YOU anyways! Right, guys?

Sapphire: ...

Skylarette: *examining her nails* Uh huh...

Daisy: See? We'd have tons of fun without you.

Nora: It's pretty obvious that Roger and I are the only interesting ones out of this bunch.

Daisy: Ralph also said that Roger belongs in a mental hospital.

Nora: This girl is like a parrot. Repeats whatever she hears from her precious Ralph, eh?

Daisy: What? Ralph is smart.

Nora: Yeah, smart enough to try to lead a whole group of boys.

Daisy: That takes a lot of effort, you know.

Nora: Please. He wouldn't last a day without Piggy helping him.

Skylarette: Aha! So you do still like him.

Nora: No! I never liked him! Why would you say that?

Skylarette: Well, you told me, didn't you?

Nora: We're not going over this! I NEVER said that!

Daisy: OooooOoooh! I like watching fights.

Nora: Yeah, well, that fight's over.

Daisy: So Nora. Truth or dare?

Nora: Dare.

Daisy: You picked truth. If Piggy asked you out, would you dump Roger?

Nora: Yes, Daisy. I would dump my perfect boyfriend for a fat, socially awkward nerd.

Sapphire: Roger is far from perfect.

Nora: So is Simon.

Sapphire: Daisy. Don't you think Simon is perfect?

Daisy: Yeah, he's nice and sweet and cute, but he's not tall and blond and handsome like Ralph is.

Sapphire: That's what you're worried about? Looks?

Daisy: Uh, duh. I mean, have you ever seen a gorgeous girl like me go out with some ugly dork?

Sapphire: I wouldn't call you "gorgeous."

Skylarette: I don't think you should have said that...

Daisy: Oh my GOSH! HOW DARE YOU! I'M PERFECT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S UGLY!

Sapphire: I never said you were ugly!

Daisy: But you implied it!

Nora: Here we go...

Daisy: SHUT UP PEOPLE! I was just saying, Sapphire, that I will never date some ugly little brat like Simon.

Sapphire: Now you've started it.

Daisy: Oh, what are you going to do? Go cry to him about your problems?

Sapphire: N-no...

Daisy: Well, what? You can't fight me. You can't fight.

Skylarette: Daisy, you're not making any sense.

Sapphire: I-I'm going to... I guess I could...*sulks out*

Skylarette: She's such a baby. Just like her boyfriend.

Sapphire: *from outside the room* SIMON'S NOT A BABY! AND NEITHER AM I! OH, AND BY THE WAY, HE'S NOT UGLY EITHER.

Daisy: *quietly* Uglier than Ralph.

Nora: Ralph is uglier than Roger. So is Jack.

Skylarette: Nuh-uh. Roger is so ugly, it's unbelievable. I think Simon's cuter than him.

Nora: Ew. Simon's not cute at all.

Skylarette: Are you kidding me? Simon's super-handsome compared to Roger.

Nora: What? You like him, too?

Skylarette: Uh, no, I'm just saying that anyone can be good looking when compared to your ugly boyfriend.

Daisy: OoooOOOooh! Ice burn!

Nora: Okay, I don't know who is bothering me more right now - you or Skylarette. But, if both of you don't shut up, I swear I will-

Skylarette: Quit it with the threats. You never do anything. Probably because you're too busy not hanging out with Roger.

Nora: That makes no sense.

Skylarette: MY POINT EXACTLY!

Nora: ...

Sapphire: *walks back into the room*

Nora: Welcome back, Princess.

Sapphire: That's what Simon calls m-

Nora: Oh, shut up. I was being sarcastic. I don't care what your precious Simon calls you.

Daisy: *to Sapphire* She's mad because Simon is better looking than Roger.

Nora: I am n-

Sapphire: Ohhhh, so you finally admit it, eh?

Nora: Uh, no. I haven't admitted anything. Daisy, on the other hand, has.

Daisy: Excuse me? There's no one as good looking as Ralph. So, you're the one that likes Simon.

Nora: Okay, first of all, that is gross. Second of all, he's not good looking.

Skylarette: Except when you compare him to Roger.

Nora: Shut it.

Sapphire: Yeah, Roger is pretty ugly. What do you see in him anyway?

Nora: Um...I...*silence*

Daisy: I don't think she sees anything in her boyfriend. That's pretty pathetic.

Skylarette: Do you just like him because he likes hurting people?

Sapphire: No, I think there's more to it than that. She's just too shy to say. See, at least we're open about our relationships.

Nora: Talking about you and Simon looking at lizards is not being open about your relationship.

Sapphire: Yeah, and what's the last romantic thing Roger has done for you?

Nora: Well, uh...he...uh...

Sapphire: Exactly. Either Roger's not romantic or you just won't tell us.

Daisy: Gee, Nora, I'd really like to know about Roger. Won't you tell us? Pretty please?

Nora: Not while you're bothering me, no!

Skylarette: Everyone in this room has shared except for you.

Sapphire: Yeah. Come on, Nora, we'd REALLY like to know!

Nora: Um..he...we...no. You know what? I don't have to if I don't want to. I don't even like you guys. Why would I tell you?

Sapphire: Yeah, Roger's not romantic. I thought so.

Nora: Yes he is!

Skylarette: Somehow I don't see Roger showing up at your door with a dozen red roses. Sorry.

Nora: Oh yeah, because I'm sure Jack did that.

Skylarette: He-he...he told me not to tell anyone though.

Nora: He actually DID that? I'm telling Roger!

Skylarette: No! Don't you dare!

Nora: Haha. Jack's reputation will be over.

Sapphire: Shut up and quit changing the subject. We're still talking about what Roger doesn't do for Nora.  
Nora: No, kiddo, I think we can start talking about what a secret romantic - I mean total wimp - Jack is.

Skylarette: Stop!

Daisy: *pops popcorn*

Sapphire: Well, at least Jack tries to be romantic. I bet Roger never does anything for you. Never takes you to dinner, never buys you candy, never goes for walks with you...

Nora: You don't know what is or isn't going on in my life. Now let's stop talking about me and start talking about Sky-Sky and Jacky-poo.

Skylarette: Shut up! Shut up! I swear, if any of you tell anyone I said that I'll-

Nora: There's nothing you can do about it. It's clear that Roger and I have the most power out of all of us.

Skylarette: Nuh uh! Jack's the head choirboy.

Nora: I'm so scared of you and your singing boyfriend.

Skylarette: Your boyfriend sings too!

Nora: He lip-syncs!

Skylarette: I'M TELLING JACK!

Sapphire: I'm getting a headache, you guys.

Nora: Why don't you go cry about it to Simon? And you guys can go look at your stupid lizards!

Sapphire: Will you shut up about the lizards already?

Nora: Not until you stop calling Roger ugly and stupid and and and...

Sapphire: Awww, look, you DO love him!

Nora: Yes- I mean, no- I mean- GAH!

Skylarette: *fumes*

Daisy: *eating popcorn* This is good stuff, you guys. Keep arguing.

Nora: Why don't you tell us about how romantic Ralph is? All you've been doing is watching us fight. Or is he too busy worrying about himself to flirt with you?

Daisy: Okay, first of all, he does NOT worry about himself. He just takes care of himself. Second of all, we go on dates ALL the time. I said that before, didn't I?

Nora: Yeah, but were you telling the truth?

Sapphire: None of this is making sense.

Skylarette: *still fuming*

Daisy: It doesn't make sense because Nora is still avoiding telling us what Roger doesn't do for her.

Nora: Knock it off! Roger does plenty for me. Sapphire doesn't tell about what she writes in her diary, I don't want to tell you what Roger does. End of story.

Daisy: Sapphire already told us that she writes about ninjas.

Sapphire: I never said-

Daisy: So TELL US! Please?

Sapphire and Nora: NO!

Daisy: Wow, you two agree on something for once. Fine, leave us in the dark on your lives. I don't care.

Skylarette: I guess that's their business.

Daisy: I guess so too. I'll just wait until they are dying to tell me about their lives.

Skylarette: ...

Nora: ...

Sapphire: ...what?

Daisy: I don't even believe you guys. You all have the perfect excuse to be friends with me...the most popular girl in like, the world. And you pass it up by being stupid and secretive.

Nora: I don't even know what to say to that.

Sapphire: I think I'd better get going, guys.

Nora: Gonna go look at some more lizards with Simon?

Sapphire: Yes, actually, we are. *walks out and slams door behind her*

Daisy: Wanna go get the boys and all do something together?

Nora: Uh, no. I think I'm going to go hang out with Roger. Maybe we'll go on a date. I don't know. *leaves*

Daisy: Come on, Skylarette, wanna hang out?

Skylarette: I hate to say this, Daisy, but no, not really. I think Jack has a date planned anyway.

Daisy: You're no fun.

Skylarette: Go hang out with Ralph. I'm sure you two can figure something out.

Daisy: I guess so...but are you sure Jack doesn't want to hang out with Ralph?

Skylarette: Uh, yeah. I'm sure, hun.

Daisy: Is he still mad about not being in charge of the island or something? Because he really needs to get over that.

Skylarette: I think this conversation is over. And you need to get over your ego, sweetheart.

Daisy: Thanks, buttercup.

Skylarette: *leaving the room* Let me guess...that's what Ralph calls you?

Daisy: *silence* No...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep sending us questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the questions! Sorry it's taken so long to update, we promise to be more on top of things from now on. Thanks for supporting our girls by asking questions, they love it and WE love writing for them! Enjoy! :)**

Daisy: Guys. Guys. We have more reviews!

Nora: Oh no.

Sapphire: **looks down**

Skylarette: Cool!

Daisy: At least **one** person cares. Let's start with the first one. "Tell us one bad thing about your boyfriend." Um, excuse me, but there's nothing wrong with my Ralphie-poo!

Nora: Ewwwww.

Daisy: You must have nicknames for Roger.

Nora: Actually, no. That's creepy. If he called me by anything other than my name, I'd hit him.

Daisy: **gasp** You mean he doesn't call you Baby? Honey? Sweetie-pie? GODDESS?

Nora: STOP! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PUKE!

Daisy: What about PUMPKIN? OR CUTIE PIE? HE HAS TO CALL YOU SOMETHING!

Sapphire: **curled on the ground** Why are they yelling? :(

Skylarette: We just don't know, Sapphire. We just. Don't. Know.

****: Sapphire: I WANT SIMON :( THIS IS TOO STRESSFUL.

Nora: QUIT BEING A BABY, SAPPHIRE!

Sapphire: STOP YELLING AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Nora: One bad thing about Roger? How about a million bad things about Roger? Where do I begin?

Skylarette: Uh-oh...did you two have a fight again?

Nora: You don't have to get into a fight with Roger to notice that he can be a bad person sometimes.

Daisy: Which he is.

: Nora: That's not the point, though I'd love to hear what you think about Jack. But Roger's been worse lately. We're always arguing.

Daisy: **cough** Jack's fault. **cough**

Nora: Say, Skylarette, I'd like to know what bothers you about Jack. So we can complain about stupid boys together.

7:43 PM **me**: Skylarette: But Jack's not stupid. He's a good person. He just...doesn't always make good choices.

Nora: Yeah, that's true. Too bad Roger's just evil.

Daisy: Ralphie and I NEVER fight.

7:46 PM **Lexi**: Nora: Mhm. You must live the perfect life. I bet you think your farts smell like unicorn dust.

Daisy: Yup!

Nora: Well. **ahem** Now, Sapphire, isn't there something wrong with Simon? Besides that he's a weak little baby.

Sapphire: **tears up** He's not a baby! And he isn't weak!

Nora: But there's something wrong with him, I bet.

Sapphire: Um. The only thing wrong is we don't get to hang out together very much.

Nora: Not that your hangouts would last very long. You might make him pass out if you talk to him.

Skylarette: Will you just leave her alone?

Sapphire: **bursts into tears** Stop it! You're so mean! He can't help that he faints!

Skylarette: Very nicely done, Nora.

Nora: What? It's not my fault that she's a bigger baby than Simon. I only speak the truth. They definitely belong together, though. I bet they just cry the whole time they're together.

Sapphire: **cries harder**

Nora: See? Exactly what I mean. She even cries around normal people like us.

Daisy: You're mean even though you're right.

Skylarette: You are both terrible people. I hope you know that.

Nora: At least I don't cry at the drop of a hat.

Skylarette: I'm not sure why you have such a chip on your shoulder about her and Simon.

Nora: 'Cause they're babies?

Skylarette: But why?

Nora: Do I have to explain everything to you?

Daisy: She's just telling the truth, Sky.

Skylarette: I don't understand why you need to tell the truth in a mean way. Even Jack tries not to speak rudely to people.

Nora: No, he just kills them instead.

Skylarette: You should talk!

Sapphire: **sob** Just stop already!

Nora: You stop blubbering and I'll consider it.

Sapphire: **sniff** Fine.

Daisy: Are you sure there's NOTHING you dislike about Simon?

Sapphire: I'm sure! He's better than your stupid boyfriends! **sniffle**

Nora: Whatever. Let's move on.

Daisy: Okay. Next one's for you, Nora.

Nora: Goody.

Daisy: So, "will you explain what Roger looks like for those of us who have never seen him? "

Nora: Well, he's-

Daisy: I think I can answer this one. He's ugly. Or at least he's not as cute as Ralphiekins.

Nora: Will you STOP THAT?

Daisy: **giggles** No. He's just so cute.

Nora: Hey, Daisy? Guess what? Looks aren't everything in life.

Skylarette: That would explain why you're with Roger.

Nora: Okay, fine. Roger's not that great looking. But he's tallish and that's nice.

Daisy: Ralph's taller than him.

Nora: And?

Daisy: So he's cuter.

Nora: It's not a competition. It obviously isn't for Sapphire.

Sapphire: **looks down** Stooooop...

Daisy: Ew, Simon's ugly. And he's short, too. But I mean, like, don't set Saph off again or anything.

Sapphire: **teary-eyed** Bu-but...I'm short too...I don't mind! Why can't you just leave me alone?

Nora: Because it's fun to bother you and make you cry.

Skylarette: And you talk about Roger being a bad/evil person.

Nora: Only when he bothers me.

Skylarette: Which apparently stopped five seconds ago.

Nora: Shut up.

Daisy: This one is for you, Sky-Sky! "do you deny William Golding's description of your boyfriend? You know, "ugly without silliness"?"

Skylarette: Um-

Daisy: She doesn't because he's UG-LY! Ralph's the cutest boy.

Nora: Fantastic. Let's get you a little plastic crown. Then you can go home and throw a sleepover with all your giggly little friends.

Daisy: Yaaay!

Skylarette: Anyway, I won't deny that. I mean, I don't think he's really ugly, but there are more attractive guys on the planet.

Nora: Wow, that takes guts. I bet Saph-y would NEVER admit that her boyfriend is ugly.

Skylarette: Would you quit picking on her? Jerk.

Nora: That's funny, I thought you liked jerks.

Skylarette: You obviously like them too.

Nora: I never deny it.

Skylarette: I can tell.

Daisy: But, oh my gosh, Sky-Sky. We should totally go find some nail polish for my sleepover!

Skylarette: Please don't invite me.

Daisy: Too late! ***giggles***You're all invited!

Nora: Save us all. Are we done here?

Skylarette: I guess. We answered all the questions.

Daisy: Send in more questions! It makes me feel ***giggle* **FAMOUS!

Nora: ***gags***

Sapphire...*curls into ball*

Skylarette: Um. Bye?


End file.
